Another Breed
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Beginning of season two. Sam and Dean are looking for the yellow eyes demon and meet this other hunter that will change their lives. Smut and swearing. You're warned. I'm bad at summaries, just check the story.
1. Charlie

**Okay so basically, I'm a huge fan of Supernatural. Like someone says 'super' ... I say 'natural'. Someone says 'gun', I say 'Colt'. Someone says 'we have to go meet the dean' I say 'WHINCESTER'. Anyway, I'm addicted, and I had this crazy idea for a while, what if there was a another kind of character. So yeah, let's see where that goes. Let's forget everything until the beginning of season 2, shall we? **

**And and this is my first fic on this show, so yeah, don't judge too hard. I love criticism, as long as it is constructive. **

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

Dean walked with Sam into the bar that Bobbie had indicated them. The one where they would be able to find Charlie. According to Bobbie, Charlie was one Hell of a hunter, but really difficult to find. And even more to work with. He was too fast and personal. A shadow among the shadows. But every first Saturday of every two months, Charlie would show up in _this_ bar to collect a few informations on who killed what.

Dean looked around, trying to guess which one of those hunters could be a Charlie, but figured that Sam and him would have to go fish the guy out. Because no matter how much Bobbie knew about the _great Charlie_, he couldn't describe him to them. Which wasn't really helpful. There were many men in the bar, many of them could or could not be hunters, and so could or could not be Charlie.

Dean heaved and sat at the bar, Sam already asking questions around. That was a tactic they had decided together, Sammy would ask around, Dean sitting at the bar as if nothing. And if Charlie would try to run off, Dean would be ready to spot him and stop him. But for the moment, Dean was preoccupied otherwise by the girl at the pool, standing just next to Sam. Because let's face it, her ass was fine. _Really fine_.

Dean snapped out of it when Sam moved away from the pool table and he kept on following Sam with his eyes all the while downing his beer. He really hoped that they would find that Charlie. Bobbie had told them that Charlie was probably the only hunter who probably knew about Yellow-Eyes location, and even better how to kill him without the Colt. Which was good news since they had both disappeared after Jon's death.

"If you're into him, you should go and talk to him."

Dean raised an eyebrow before frowning at the insinuation. Come on, he didn't look gay at all. Maybe Sammy did, but not _him_! Then Dean looked at the girl who had just subtly insulted him and his manliness and saw that it was the pool girl. All dressed in black and leather, and showing all her generous curves. Well, if he didn't get Charlie tonight, Dean would make sure that he would at least get lucky. He smirked at the girl, and she smiled back.

"Do I look gay to you?"

"Totally. You know, the kind who is still in the closet. Him on the other hand, he looks gayer than George Michael.."

"I can show you how non-gay I am if you want."

The girl raised an eyebrow, her smile spreading on her lips. Her skin was like chocolate. Chocolate milk. With a lot of milk. And her eyes were freakishly green, boring holes in people's souls. But right now, they were all about lust and malice as her hands started playing with Dean's chest and her body was getting closer to Dean. She leaned and placed her lips next ear.

"Weren't you looking for someone?"

Dean remembered Charlie then, and he glanced over where was Sammy to see that this one was disapprovingly rolling his eyes at him. Well, it wasn't Dean's fault if Lust had decided to come to him tonight. Sammy could be so uptight sometimes. Of course Yellow-Eyes was important, but they needed to live too. And still, Dean could ask the girl, she seemed quite familiar with the place so maybe she knew about Charlie.

"I'm looking for a guy."

"Says the non-gay."

"A Charlie."

"Yeah. He was here earlier. He left a couple hours ago. Maybe next time."

The girl shrugged and flipped her long and brown wavy hair before cat walking back to the pool. Dean looked at her ass swaying, tilting a little his head before he got up and went to tell Sammy that they missed Charlie. So they left the bar to go back to their motel. On the way there, Sammy talked about trying to catch a case in the area and see if they couldn't find Charlie there on the field trying to solve the case.

"Did you at least asked her what Charlie looked like?"

"She thought _I_ was gay! I was certainly not going to ask about another guy's 'fine features'."

Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the car as Dean did the same. They went into their room, and Dean pulled out his gun from his jeans when they switched on the light. The girl from the bar was sitting on a chair in the middle of their hotel room. She was smirking at them, an eyebrow raised and then she chuckled a little.

"You might want to put that back in your jeans, _Dean_."

Dean didn't move a muscle, all the while registering that she knew his name even though he never gave it to her. Sam put his hand on the revolver to make Dean to make him lay his aim down, his eyes set on the girl.

"Are you Charlie?"

"She's a _girl_ Sammy!"

The girl smiles, slowly getting up.

"Well, too bad the hot one isn't the smart one."

**.**

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So here it is, tell me what you thought. Of course I'm a perv, and Dean is like ... Yeah Dean ... Can you picture me drooling? So yeah, of course lemons are coming on the way!**

**Well, tell me if I should keep on that or not. **

**Anyway, I don't own Dean, nor the other Supernatural characters because my name isn't Eric Kripke. **

**Cheers. **


	2. Negotiations

Dean stared at the girl, not quite believing the insinuation. The problem wasn't really that she was a girl, but more that she seemed really young. She barely seemed to be 20. How come a hunter who had a reputation like Bobby depicted Charlie's could be a little girl like that? Dean was thinking that it was more of a trick, and that the real Charliet was hiding somewhere to see their reaction and to stay impossible to describe.

"If you're Charlie, how come Bobby didn't even know you're a chick?"

She raised an eyebrow at Dean, a small smirk on her face and then she pushed back the chair at its rightful place.

"Because Bobby knows I like to surprise the idiots who needs my help."

Dean was about to retort when Sam cut him off, he knew that they were already spending more time that Charlie was willing to allow them, and they needed to get to the priorities. The how's and the whys she was Charlie weren't important at this moment.

"Are you going to help us?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at them and looked at the brothers up and down, her eyes revealing that she was thinking more than she would ever say. And that's when it accorded to the boys that despite her young age, she must have seen a lot, probably just as much as them.

"To track _Azazel_? Why should I help you do that? You don't have a weapon to kill him, you don't know where he is, and he's not in my priorities."

"He killed our parents."

Dean looked at the girl right in the eyes, his green eyes clashing with her hazelnut ones. She barely seemed affected by what he just said and she sighed as if she was addressing to children.

"You don't know that. You assume, it's not the same thing."

Sam frowned as Dean narrowed his eyes at Charlie, ready to snap at her. Sam glanced at his brother to tell him to let him handle the rest of the conversation.

"Bobby said that you had a weapon that could kill demons."

Charlie narrowed her eyes at the boys before crossing her arms on her chest and tightening her jaw, Sam understood that this was not something she liked to talk about, nor something that she would share with them at anytime.

"Bobby should learn to shut his mouth. It's not for rental. It's mine, and mine only."

"Why are you here then if it's not to help us?"

Dean looked at the girl staring at him, as if she was thinking of a decent way to answer his question. Then she stared at the boys, taking them all in, her eyes lingering on each of their features, on each of their muscles, on their very posture, and her face softened a little, showing a glimpse of emotion: nostalgia.

"I knew Jon. More than you'd ever know. I just wanted to see his legacy."

Dean glanced at Sammy, shocked to hear that. Their father never mentioned knowing a smoking hot young babe. On the other hand, they knew next to nothing when it came to their father almost inexistent social life.

Charlie looked at the boys before starting to to the door. She knew how Jon had been obsessed by Azazel, and in the end, it got him killed. She was certainly not going to send his sons on the same path. Azazel was hers from now, he was as good as dead, and he certainly already knew it.

Sam stopped her by grabbing her shoulder, and tried to have at least one information out of her.

"Tell us, at least, where he is."

"Nope. You are unarmed and you want me to send you to _Azazel_? Out of questions. Now boys, I have things to do, don't try to contact me again."

And with those words, she left. A few seconds later, they heard the sound of a bike dying away, and Dean threw the first thing that came in his hand away. They had been so close to finally avenge their father, and that brat of a chick refused them that pleasure.

He watched Sammy calmly taking his laptop out of his bag and settling it on the table, not understanding how Sam could be so unfazed by this chance slipping out of their hands.

"Sammy, it's not the time to go and play on your laptop. We should take the car and follow her right now. No is not a possibility."

"Or we could actually wait to see where she will stop and startle her like she startled us."

Dean frowned before looking at the screen and seeing a little red dot moving on the roadmap. He smirked at himself, gathering that Sam placed a bug on Charlie when he touched her shoulder, only giving her the impression that they would back off. He watched the red dot flying on a route, heading toward the state of Nevada, and after sharing a quick glance, the brothers went to the Impala.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

**And yet another chapter. So just to make it clear, this Charlie is not the Charlie that appears in season 6 (or 7 I'm not sure). She's a totally made up character, out of my mind, and so of course she will kick a**, because GIRLS POWER. (yeah I love strong girls, get used to it)**

**And I know, this might look like it's going nowhere, but bare with me. I think it will come out quite... good.**

**And yeah. I will not put any spoilers from the season 9 and the season 10 that is starting NOW (mouhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, no, I'm not exited a all by it), so yeah, don't worry about that. **

**Anyway, I don't own Dean, nor the other Supernatural characters because my name isn't Eric Kripke. **

**Cheers. **


	3. Promise

"_Please_."

Charlie saddistically chuckled, shaking her head before she looked back at the boy. Poor boy, he has been dead for two, maybe three, weeks. And still that demon kept on carrying him around as a meat suit. Which was completely disgusting. If she could, she would kill every single demon of this Earth, and in Hell. And it was actually what she was doing. In a pretty good and efficient way.

"You should know better than to plead with me."

She caught him trying to get a hold on his knife and she literally bursted out loud. She knew she was infamous in Hell, she knew demons were doing their best to not get in her way, to always hide from her, she knew that they all knew that they didn't stand a chance against her. And still, this low rank demon thought that he could try to fight her off when she so easily killed so many greater demons. Didn't he know better?

"You think your little toothpick can harm _me_?" She snarled, amused by his little attempt to make his 'life' last longer.

The demon looked scared of his mind, but he still tried to keep it cool. Charlie walked closer to him, cornering him in a dark alley and she cat walked to him. She loved playing with her preys, seeing the fear fill up their filthy souls as they understood that she was here to put an end to their so-called existence.

"If you tell me what I want, I swear I won't kill you." She truthfully promised.

The demon darkly chuckled, as if he didn't believe her, and Charlie tackled him against the wall of the street with anger. The pale moon shone upon them, showing in her green eyes a glint of fury. This was part of her, she was _bound_ to respect her word, she didn't have a choice, and every demon knew that. Crowley even tried to take her down through a deal. But he quickly backed away when she only sent him back mutilated and dying 'emissaries'.

"If you know anything about me, you know that I'm bound to respect my word. Even if it's to some worthless piece of shit like you!" She angrily growled in his ear, feeling her temper taking the better of her.

"I'm a demon, I twist words. And I know you're doing the same. If you don't kill me, you'll send me back to Hell. Which means I'll have to deal with _him_. I chose death." The demon rightfully pointed. Charlie smiled at his demand, and softly brought her hand to his neck. As she slowly wrapped her fingers around it, she said with a smile:

"Then we have a deal."

Charlie's smile didn't waver as she started tightening her grip around his neck. It wasn't too tight, but tight enough for him to know that she meant business. But before she could extirpate any informations from the demon, a noise came from behind her. She turned her head and cursed inwardly when she saw the Winchester boys. And then, the demon thought it was his best idea that to use the opportunity of this distraction and to stab her in the stomach.

Dean looked at the girl, Charlie, get stabbed and grunt out of surprise before she turned back to the demon and snapped his neck. The usual back and thick smoke escaped from the dead boy, fleeing in the air, and the girl fell on her knees, her hands clenched on her stomach, hiding her wound the best she could.

Sam was the quickest to pick up on what just happened, and he put his gun back between his belt and his jeans before rushing to Charlie. But as soon as he knelt next to her to see if the wound wasn't too deep, she shoved him with her shoulder, all the while getting up and shouting: "Move you _idiot_!"

In less than a second, she was steady on her two feet, looking in the sky and cursing before running to her bike parked just next to Dean's Impala. Sam tried to stop her, but, once again, she shoved his hand away as she hopped on the bike.

"You really are a pair of _idiots_! How am I suppose to get Azazel out now? That scumbag will tell him I'm looking for him!" She grumbled as she tried to ignore the blood boiling inside of her.

She knew that if she wanted Azazel, she had to act quick while he was still busy with his little guerrilla he had with the Winchester boys. But now that he was aware of her looking for him, he would probably hide like a scared rabbit in a hole deep inside of Hell. And she would never be able to do this one thing for Jon when he did so much for her.

"Who's Azazel?" Dean asked. It wasn't the first time that she used this name. Charlie looked at him with shock, as if he was being stupid, and she started up her bike:

"Your 'yellow eye demon'. Demons have names too, just for the record."

Dean was about to ask something more when she cut him up:

"_Shut up_. I don't want to know. You just blew up your chance. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a poltergeist next town waiting for me."

She made her engine roared and tuned the bike. Just as she was still at ear range, Dean shouted: "What about your wound?!" But it was too late, her bike was already vanishing in the night.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**Okay so I'' sorry, I forgot to update that last week. It was already written, but stupid me forgot to upload it.**

**Anyway, I don't own Dean, nor the other Supernatural characters because my name isn't Eric Kripke. **

**Cheers. **


End file.
